


A New Life

by yourkilimyvibe



Series: Last Hope Mini-Series [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourkilimyvibe/pseuds/yourkilimyvibe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s 8 months later and your going into labor to have you baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Life

It was a normal day, walking around and checking for any walkers. The only difference was, you were 8, almost 9, months pregnant. You couldn’t see your shoes and it was a struggle to get around without bumping into things. Daryl was really protective, as well as Carl and Rick, and always making sure you don’t get hurt.

You and he group were currently in your hometown of Cynthiana, Kentucky which is a small county in Harrison Parish. It was a place you knew very well can missed very much after the beginning of the apocalypse.

There were local stores still in tact but barely. The only thing still standing was the old church that you and Rick used to go to as children. There was rubble surrounding building. Glass shards were around broken windows.

Daryl was by your side, bow drawn and watching for any potential dangers. Your hands were rested on your large belly as you looked for a clothing store.

You were interrupted from your thoughts by a sharp pain in your lower abdomen and water run down your legs. You gasped, the pain excruciating. “Daryl” You said, panicked. He looked your way, seeing your face contorted with pain and heavy breaths falling from your lips.

He rushed towards you, panic and concern overtaking his feature. “What’s wrong?” He asked you.

“The baby is coming.” You told him, breathing heavy as a contraction hit hard. “RICK!” You yelled, getting his attention. He saw the look on your face and ran over, helping you stand.

“This. Baby. Is. Coming.” You told him through each big breath you took. Daryl came up behind you, picking you up and carrying you towards the car. He set you down, Rick already in the drivers seat. Daryl sat beside you, holding your hand as the contractions got worse.

The whole car ride you were trying to regulate your breath but instead your hormones got in the way. “Daryl I fucking hate you! You did this to me!” you yelled, he just sat there and said words of encouragement, ignored your vulgar language. You proceeded to yell things at him and call him an “asshole” and “bitch”.

As soon as Rick pulled up to the camp, Daryl was out the car and getting you out. “Hershel!” Rick yelled. “We need your help, Y/N’s in labor.” He told the old veterinarian.

You were brought into your and Daryl’s tent, Carl standing outside the tent with a revolver in his hands. Beth was by your side, holding your other hand and saying soothing words to you to calm you down. Carol was by Hershel’s side, getting everything ready for the baby’s arrival.

“Your ready to push.” Hershel told you after about 30 minutes of contractions. Trinity was with Rick and Judith, away from the chaos. You were laying there, Beth holding small conversation with you to try to get you mind away from your current situation but the was cut short by another contraction. After each contraction, Beth would try to talk to you but you’d ignore her and focused on holding Daryl’s hand, which you almost broke from squeezing it during a contraction.

About 10 minutes into you pushing, Rick walked in a quickly told you that Trinity was with Glenn and Maggie. You took no mind to it was another wave of pain ripped through your body.

You had been trying to push for 12 more minutes before a cry was heard in the now silent room. The pain lessened and you finally relaxed.  “It’s a boy!” Hershel cried, holding the newborn before gently handing him to Carol and cutting the umbilical cord.

There was commotion around until a small child came into your line of vision, your son. You held out your arms, eager to hold him. Carol settled him in your arms, his small body snuggled into you contently. Tears were streaming down your porcelain face as you watched your son, Daryl and Rick by your side. 

“Do you want to hold him?” You asked Daryl, who hesitantly nodded. You places the newborn gently in his arms. Daryl stiffly stayed there, as if scared that he would harm the delicate child. “Don’t be scared to move. You’re not going to hurt him.” You told him. Daryl seemed to relax at the sound of your voice.

“He’s so precious.” Daryl whispered, staring at his son. The newborns head snuggled into his chest, content in his father’s arms.

You turned to Rick, “Do you want to hold him?” You asked your bother in a soft voice. He nodded, watching as Daryl handed you the baby before you placed him in his arms.

“What are y’all going’ to name him?” Rick asked as he stared at his nephew. He cradled the small child to his chest as if he were his own, protecting him from the dangers of the cruel world you lived in.

“What about Thomas ?” You asked Daryl. He looked at you with love and compassion, his eyes sparkling at the sound of the name you chose.

“I love it.” He told you, pecking your lips lightly. Your eyes started to droop, exhaustion starting to take over.

“Get some rest Y/N, you need it.” Hershel told you. “We’ll look after the baby.” He continued. You noddled and felt yourself slowly fall into a peaceful state of mind.

When you woke up, you saw the cutes sit. Daryl was sitting not far from you with a bottle in his hand, feeding your baby. Daryl was ‘coo’ing at the newborn, whispering soft, unheard word to him. Thomas’ eyes were closed, content with the bottle. He slowly finished the bottle before Daryl place him against his shoulder, burping him.

Daryl finally seemed to notice you were awaking and turned towards you. You had a small smile on your face as you watched him while your son. He was so gentle, as if he was scared he was going to hurt the baby but he was more relaxed than he was earlier. He moved more freely and was got into the way of things quickly, understanding parenthood.

Rick walked through the opening of the tent, Trinity in his arms and Carl following shortly behind him. Carl sat by your side, kissing your forehead as you sat up despite the soreness from labor.

Rick set Trinity on the ground and she ran towards you, hugging you around the neck. You laughed and sat her down on the ground beside Carl. Daryl handed you Thomas.

“Do you want to hold him?” You asked Carl. He gently nodded, not fearing holding the small child. He mostly took care of Trinity and Judith so he was used to it.

“Hi, Thomas. I’m your cousin Carl and I’m going to protect you as best as I can. I promise.” Carl whispered to the child in his arms. The baby snuggled closer to him, slowly falling asleep in his arms. Trinity got close to him, letting baby Thomas hold her finger as he drifted to sleep.

Daryl sat next to you, pulling you into his side. “I love you.” He told you, kissing your forehead.  “I love you too.” You told him, leaning close and giving him a kiss on the lips. You pulled away, watching Carl and Trinity make weird faces at the now giggling baby.

{[Part 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5583691) & [Part 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5583769)}


End file.
